the_ino_chronicles_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
'''The First Ones: '''The First Ones are the whole reason Ino exists. They discovered Ino after being forced to flee from their homeland, the reasons for which are unknown. Upon being forced to flee their homeland, and discovering Ino, the First Ones realised that it had the potential to sustain life. So, they terraformed Ino from a rocky, barren wasteland into a beautiful planet teeming with wildlife, and lived there peacefully for thousands of years. Eventually, the First Ones realized that Ino could possibly support lifeforms other than the local wildlife. So, they came together and created a large green crystal, and formed what would eventually become the Handar race. Unfortunately, this plan would not succeed. The Handar eventually noticed a new, fledgling race known as humans, and all was peaceful. For a time, at least. The Handar made the choice to help the humans out. This, however, would be their folly. The Handar taught the humans only what they needed to know, and no more. Upon learning of this betrayal, the humans rebelled against the Handar, sparking the beginning of a conflict that would last for over 1000 years. This conflict would later be known as the War of the Cleansing Flames. At the war's end, The First Ones, realising their mistake, made the decision to leave Ino, and to this day, no-one knows their location. '''The Handar: '''Not much is known about the mysterious Handar race, but what is known is this: The peace loving Handar are a race almost as old as time itself. They arrived on Planet Ino at the request of another race known as the First Ones. Upon arriving on Ino, the Handar were the sole race for many years. They enjoyed a life of peace, and wanted for nothing. All of this changed, however, with the arrival of another race. A race known as humans. Upon noticing this new, fledgling race, the Handar took the humans under their wing. They taught them, guided them, and showed some priests and shamans in the various tribes how to manipulate the Mana that saturated the world at that point in time. A few centuries after gaining this newfound knowledge, some Humans decided they wanted more. More knowledge. More power. However, the Handar refused this request, as they realised that it would be too much for the humans to handle. Upon learning of this betrayal, the humans rebelled against the Handar, sparking the beginning of a conflict that would last for over 1000 years. This conflict would later be known as the War of the Cleansing Flames. When a Handar reaches a certain level of skill, they become what is known as a Dracolich. Before officially becoming a Dracolich, one must undertake a trial by combat against the emperor of the Ryugen. If successful, the emperor becomes indebted to the Dracolich, and a floor is given to them in a place called the Tower of Naera. A Dracolich serves as the bodyguard and aide of the prince of Ashenby. To date, there have been only 10 Handar that have ever become a Dracolich. '''The Humans: '''Humans are the most plentiful race on Ino. Untill 7000 years ago, humans as we know them today did not exist. The humans of the past are vastly different than the ones of today. This is because 7000 years ago, the Handar race taught the humans how to use and manipulate the Mana that saturated Ino at that point in time. The humans used this newfound knowledge and overcame many hardships to become what we know today. A few centuries after gaining this newfound knowledge, some Humans decided they wanted more. More knowledge. More power. However, the Handar refused this request. Upon learning of this betrayal, the humans rebelled against the Handar, sparking the beginning of a conflict that would last for over 1000 years. This conlict would later be known as the War of the Cleansing Flames. '''The Ryugen: '''The Ryugen are a relatively young race, being only 9000 years old. They have a dragon-like appearance, and most are able to change form to that of a human. They stay in this form most of the time because they use up a lot of energy when in dragon form. When they are in human form, wings can be seen on their back. All Ryugen are descended from a creature known as the Elder Dragon. The Elder Dragon lays eggs once every 100 years, and when a Ryugen is born, their egg is taken to a small cave under the Ryugen capital of Dragonhold until they are ready to be hatched. After they hatch, it does not take very long for them to reach full size. Once hatched, a Ryugen typically lives for thousands of years. When a Ryugen is hatched, if it is a green, red or silver colour, that Ryugen is given extra food and care, and will eventually become the emperor of the Ryugen once the current emperor passes on. When a Ryugen becomes emperor, it is customary for them to swear allegiance to the Handar race by way of ritual combat. They do this by fighting a special Handar known as a Dracolich. Should the Dracolich best the Ryugen emperor in combat, the emperor will swear loyalty until either passes away. '''The Halfkin: '''The Halfkin race is an odd one. They can be either half human half demon or half human half other race. Because of this, they are generally looked down upon by humans. Usually, whenever a Halfkin is encountered by a human, racial slurs the likes of which will not be described here are uttered. The Halfkin are the only race on Ino to have their own language. The language is called Ulduri, and it is named after the very first Halfkin. A book does exist with all of the Ulduri words, but its location has long been forgotten. All Halfkin are descended from a woman called Uldura. Uldura was the very first human ever to mate with another species. Humans know this, yet the majority refuse to accept it, seeing all Halfkin as abominations that should not exist. Sadly, that prejudice remains to this day.